


I feel you in my heart and I don't even know you

by DistractionCake



Series: Lately, I ain't been in my feelings 💫 [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Is this crack?, SEASON 2 REIMAGINED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractionCake/pseuds/DistractionCake
Summary: PREVIEW:"In this world, every human has a physical manifestation of their own soul called a dæmon. These dæmons take the shape of an animal, usually of the opposite sex of the human, and accompany them at all times. But more than just companions, dæmons are not separate beings – they areyou.One being in two bodies. A soul in animal form. An extension of you."SUMMARY:SEASON 2 REIMAGINED | Episode 2x14 → The Dæmons AU
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Lately, I ain't been in my feelings 💫 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552237
Comments: 40
Kudos: 93





	I feel you in my heart and I don't even know you

**Author's Note:**

> i know, i know, i know. this is late 😅 in my defense, this particular world is a lot harder than the previous ones. this one-shot is based on the concept of dæmons, from the series **His Dark Materials**. howEVER, i have not read the books, i am not currently watching the show, and i've only seen the terrible film adaptation from years ago lmao. bUT! where my true love and appreciation for this universe comes from is from reading fics in my other fandoms that have incorporated it. so, in case it wasn't already clear lmao this is my take on things! if i missed something HDM fans i'm sorry!!! anyway, hope you guys enjoy 💫

* * *

The world we live in can be many, many things.

Cheryl Blossom knows this.

The world can be kind.

(Cheryl remembers the way her twin brother Jason would hug her whenever she fell from running around in the expansive gardens of the Blossom estate with him. How he would carry her on his back all the way into Thornhill and would then place princess bandaids on her knees. How he’d put one on too so that they would match. How it would make her giggle, her heart full.

Cheryl remembers how he would sneak into her bedroom at night. Whisper words of comfort after a day of particularly harsh reprimands from their mother. Her vitriol so acidic it almost felt like it would leave burn marks. Jason would wipe her tears and hold her close. He’d whisper in her ear, reminding her of her own worth.

Jason Blossom was kind.)

The world can be magic.

(In this world, every human has a physical manifestation of their own soul called a dæmon. These dæmons take the shape of an animal, usually of the opposite sex of the human, and accompany them at all times. But more than just companions, dæmons are not separate beings – they are _you_. 

One being in two bodies. A soul in animal form. An extension of you.

Your innermost self by your side at all times – seeing as distance of more than a few yards causes immense pain.

Cheryl remembers trying it once. 

Her and Jason on one side and their dæmons, JJ and Ruby, on the other. At the time, JJ was fond of looking like an orange tabby, while Ruby took on the shape of a black cat. 

The challenge? To see who could go further.

Cheryl remembers feeling a painful pull within a few feet – JJ immediately shapeshifting into a swallow and flying back into Cheryl’s arms. 

Ruby had managed to go a bit further, causing Jason to cheer in victory. Ruby had then turned into a chimpanzee to celebrate their win.

Cheryl had laughed as, despite the loss, her brother’s playful demeanor was contagious – and so a beat later, JJ too was a chimp jumping around in celebration. The two dæmons almost indistinguishable from one another. 

Their joy transcendent.

Magical.)

The world can be devastating.

(Cheryl knows that the day Jason died, a part of her did too. 

A year later, the wound sometimes feels just as fresh. 

In the way that Cheryl sometimes still briefly wonders what Jason is wearing to school in the hopes that they match.  
In the way that every time something good happens – a good grade on a test, a great meal at Pop’s, a new routine for the Vixens figured out – her first instinct is to go tell Jason.  
In the way that she sometimes stands still in a room at Thistlehouse and almost expects to hear Jason moving about the house and is instead met with silence.

The loneliness, Cheryl knows, is the worst.

A part of Cheryl Blossom died that day.

And the part that survived? It has never been the same. 

Cheryl need only look at JJ and remember – the day her brother died, JJ officially settled. 

His form of choice? 

A redback spider. The real animal a highly venomous creature.

Cheryl doesn’t need to think too long as to the reasons why.)

The world can be cruel.

.

.

.

The world _is_ cruel.

"You’ve never known love, Cheryl. Except to rip it apart,” her mother spits at her as Cheryl’s mind leaves behind its thoughts of times gone past and settles back into the preset. 

Faces the cruelty head on.

Or, at least, tries to.

Cheryl freezes. Swallows back the emotions threatening to overflow. Tries to remember the words Jason would whisper to her – _You matter, Cher. You matter._

It’s harder to remember when her mother’s hand wraps painfully around her chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. 

Cheryl watches out of the corner of her eye as her mother’s dæmon, a nasty crow named Barnabas, flies over to snatch up JJ in his beak, landing just a few feet away on top of the fireplace.

“Because you are a jealous, spite-filled, starving, emotional anorexic.” 

Cheryl’s eyes fill with tears.

And she watches as Penelope Blossom’s face twists itself into a satisfied smirk at her reaction.

“Have a nice day at school, dear,” the woman drawls as she lets go and walks out of the room – Barnabas simultaneously dropping JJ, before flying over to no doubt land on her mother’s shoulder.

Cheryl releases a painful sigh, before quickly turning to JJ and scooping him up in her arms.

“We’re okay, we’re okay, we’re okay,” his frantic voice comes through, before Cheryl sets him on his usual spot: on Cheryl’s shirt, by her heart, looking for all the world like an expensive brooch of some sort.

(Cheryl remembers how, when they were younger, JJ and Ruby would sit beside each other chatting all day. Their actions typically a mirror image of her and Jason’s. 

On playful occasions, they would be right by them running around. 

In quieter moments, they would sit beside them as Cheryl painted and Jason played the piano.

During sad days, they would come up to the bed and cuddle beside them – always careful not to touch the wrong twin. Because while dæmons can touch each other, usually as a mirror of the actions of their person, and while they obviously touch their own person – it is forbidden to touch another person’s dæmons. Not written by any law, but rather something that everyone just _knows_. You don’t just _touch_ another person’s soul. Such an action is incredibly taboo. So while Cheryl would constantly talk to Ruby and considered her as much a part of her as Jason, she never touched her. Cheryl kept her hands firmly around JJ always.

On days like today, Cheryl longs for those times she could actually wrap her arms around JJ.

Sometimes she resents him for settling into such a small animal.

Cheryl knows it's fucked up.)

The world is cruel.

Cheryl Blossom knows it well – she lives through it every day. 

* * *

Arriving in school is an exercise in self-restraint.

Cheryl feels her body just vibrating with the need to lash out – to expend all of her grief and frustrations. Mornings with her mother tend to do that to her.

She knows it isn’t fair to take it out on her fellow students, but _oh well_. 

(The world is cruel.

They should start getting used to it.)

As she’s walking down the hallway though, a different solution reaches her ears.

_“Excellent! But remember, the point of this luxury weekend is to relax and unplug,_ ” Veronica’s voice says as it carries out of the student lounge.

Cheryl pauses and considers it for a beat.

“A weekend away would be nice,” she hears JJ excitedly murmur to her. “Especially with friends.”

And Cheryl smiles brightly at the idea – she feels the exact same way. 

Obviously. 

" _Luxury_ and _weekend_ – two of my favorite words,” she says as she interjects herself into the group’s conversation the moment she walks through the lounge’s doors. “So, where are we going? And how extravagant a wardrobe should I pack?” she finishes, trying her best to rein in her excitement.

“Sorry, Cheryl,” Veronica responds. “It's kind of a romantic, couples only weekend.”

Cheryl pauses then, feels the humiliation begin to crawl up the back of her neck.

Or maybe that’s just JJ, moving to hide in the nape of her neck. Hidden by her hair. 

Humiliation does that to you.

Cheryl swallows back the feeling though and stands strong. 

Takes stock of the group.

She watches as Veronica’s dæmon, a white cat named Bello, jumps from his place from where he was curled up on Veronica’s lap and lands on the back of the couch by the other girl’s shoulder. The dæmon staring at her with unwavering eyes. A subtle show of dominance, if there ever was one.

She watches as Archie’s dæmon, a golden retriever named Daphne, hides her face in Archie’s lap. Clearly a representation of Archie’s secondhand embarrassment. 

She watches as Betty’s dæmon, a fox named Watson, turns its face to lay judging eyes on Cheryl.

She watches as Jughead’s dæmon, an owl named Icarus, turns to whisper something in Jughead’s ear. His wing trying, but failing, to hide the boy’s amusement at the situation.

“I see,” Cheryl says then, doing her best to keep a steady voice. “Of course. My mistake. Well, have fun with your romances,” she says as she turns on her heel and exits the room.

“We’re okay, we’re okay, we’re okay,” JJ whispers to her as she marches down the hallway, still hidden in her hair. 

Cheryl feels a mixture of anger, embarrassment, and grief thrumming in her veins.

(Another notable change to JJ after Jason’s death was his speaking pattern. He used to be so much more...confident. Nowadays there's a nervousness to him, a tentative energy, a desperation to not be hurt again.

Cheryl sometimes resents the fact that she’s the one who has to keep it together in public.

It’s fucked up and she knows it.)

The world really is so cruel.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by normally, but by last period, Cheryl has noticed the Core Four’s absence. The group no doubt on their way to their sweet escape – if not there already.

It grinds Cheryl’s gears.

How dare they? Who do they think they are to treat her in such a way?

Cheryl picks up her phone and dials from where she’s standing in front of the mirror in the girl’s bathroom. 

Jughead answers and Cheryl summarily drops her bomb.

He doesn’t speak, but Cheryl hears his heart shatter anyway.

(The world is cruel.

Cheryl’s just doing her part.)

“That's all. Enjoy your couples only weekend. Kisses to all, bye now,” she says as she hangs up. 

JJ says nothing, but Cheryl feels him crawl from her shirt up to her shoulder, around her neck to her other shoulder, and then back over her chest to finish in his usual spot.

His usual lap when overwhelmed.

(Shitting on the Core Four’s weekend, while a momentary high, truly does nothing to alleviate the ache in Cheryl’s heart. A discomfort instead settles over her at it all. 

Fucking hell.)

Cheryl decides not to dwell on it and moves to fix her hair and retouch her makeup – however, it’s then that she notices someone else is in the bathroom.

A girl with pink hair comes out of one of the stalls and walks over to the sink beside Cheryl.

It’s that Toni Topaz girl – one of Jughead’s Serpent buddies.

Ugh.

“Did you just tell Jughead that Archie and Betty kissed?” the girl asks as she finishes washing her hands. 

“Yes. So what if I did?” Cheryl dismissively answers, in no mood to entertain Southside losers at the moment.

“Did you at least have a reason?” the other girl seemingly demands to know and Cheryl hears JJ huff. 

Who does she think she is to question her?

“Oh, that's right,” Cheryl starts as she turns to face the other girl. “You're new here. _Hi_. I'm Cheryl Blossom, AKA Cheryl Bombshell, which means I need no reasons. I simply am. Feel free to tremble.”

Cheryl notices then how unimpressed the other girl’s face is, before she turns to the mirror once more. 

“I have a better idea,” she says coming closer to Cheryl. “Why don't you tell me what's bothering you? Because _clearly_ you're in a lot of pain.”

The girl softly takes a hold of Cheryl’s arm.

(Cheryl can’t even remember the last time someone’s touch was so tender.)

“Oh,” JJ says, just as shocked by the gesture.

Toni’s eyes move to the dæmon then – almost as if she can read Cheryl’s soul with one glance – and it’s then that Cheryl lashes out.

“Get your Sapphic, Serpent hands off my body!” she yells at her as she collects her things and rushes out.

“We’re okay, we’re okay, we’re okay,” JJ says as Cheryl continues walking all the way to the parking lot and gets in her car.

As soon as the door is locked, Cheryl lets out a painful scream.

The world is cruel.

(And Cheryl sometimes wonders if she’s making it worse for herself all on her own.)

* * *

“She was nice,” JJ says later that afternoon as Cheryl sits on her bed doing her homework, despite it being a Friday night. “And pretty,” he adds from his place hanging from the canopy. 

“She was,” Cheryl quietly murmurs. 

(Despite her frustrations, JJ is truly the only one Cheryl has left. He’s... _her_. And sometimes, Cheryl needs to let herself be weak. 

If only for a second.   
If only just with herself.

Survival.

You do what you have to.)

“I didn’t see her dæmon, did you?” she continues, her voice back to a normal volume.

“Mhm,” he responds. “A snake. It was hiding in her school bag.” 

“A snake? Really? How utterly cliché,” Cheryl responds with a roll of her eyes.

_A serpent for a Serpent_ , how utterly predictable.

“It was beautiful, though. Very piercing eyes,” JJ continues, his voice going slightly wistful. 

Cheryl feels herself blush at it.

Even the other girl's dæmon was apparently attractive to them.

Before their conversation can go any further though, Cheryl hears a car pull up outside Thistlehouse. 

Cheryl stands from her bed and goes to her window. She immediately spots a well-dressed man stepping out of the car. She hears the front door open in the distance and a moment later she spots her mother, dressed in her lady of the night attire, heading out to receive him. 

Cheryl shudders at the sight.

“Another client?” JJ asks.

“Yes.”

JJ sighs.

And Cheryl feels like she’s just had enough.

“We’re leaving,” she snaps as she turns around and walks back over to her bed to reach for him. 

“Where to?”

“Anywhere.”

* * *

Anywhere, as it turns out, ends up being the Bijou.

With a new movie premiering that night, Cheryl’s not particularly surprised to see the place packed. If anything, it’s almost a relief.

(Cheryl has learned: Sometimes the best way to be alone is to surround yourself with other people.)

After buying her ticket, Cheryl heads over to the concession stand. On her way there, she glances around and sees all the couples in line. 

Watches as their dæmons reflect them.

A cat dæmon and a dog dæmon pressed against each other.  
Two bird dæmons flying in circles over their persons.  
A large bear dæmon gently holding a small turtle dæmon.

Affection.  
Excitement.  
Tenderness. 

(Cheryl yearns.)

“Let me guess. Some cherry-cola for Cheryl Bombshell?” an amused voice says from behind her and Cheryl tenses.

“It’s her,” JJ whispers to her. The excitement in his voice clear.

And Cheryl can’t help but react.

“Oh my God. What do you want? And why do you keep stalking me?” she demands as she turns to the other girl, but Cheryl’s voice sounds resigned even to her own ears.

“I'm _not_. I came to see this movie with Fangs and he bailed on me,” Toni defensively answers.

Cheryl opens her mouth to respond, but stops short as she lays eyes on the other girl’s dæmon for the first time. It’s wrapped around her neck in such a way that its body looks almost like a necklace, while its head looks like a pendant as it lays between her breasts. It locks eyes with Cheryl then and all she can think is that JJ was right – piercing eyes. 

Toni gives her an odd look then.

(If Cheryl were so bold, she would call it a _worried_ look.)

“Are you okay?” she then asks.

“Oh, oh, oh,” JJ nervously says as he does his usual lap crawling around Cheryl’s neck before settling.

Toni’s eyes soften as she hears his reaction. 

And it’s the look in her eyes that disarms Cheryl.

(Weakness.

If only for a second.)

“I'm alone at the movies and I'm trying to stay away from my mother, who has turned our house into her sexual playpen,” she tiredly answers.

And the look on Toni’s face says it all.

(The world is cruel. 

And even others can see it too. 

Sometimes.)

“So no, I'm really not,” Cheryl finishes.

“Well,” Toni says, the soft look back in her eyes. “I was gonna go grab a seat alone, unless you want some company?” she asks. “But no pressure.”

“That would be nice. So nice,” JJ can’t help but say, which causes Cheryl to blush.

Toni laughs though, but it – it doesn’t feel mocking. It doesn’t feel like she’s laughing at JJ’s earnestness. 

“He’s a cutie,” Toni suddenly says, which causes Cheryl’s blush to deepen. JJ then does another lap around Cheryl’s neck, which causes Toni to laugh again.

“This is JJ,” Cheryl says hoping to break herself free of the embarrassment. 

“Nice to meet you, JJ,” Toni says with a smile, which causes JJ to once _again_ take a lap around Cheryl’s neck. 

Toni laughs even harder this time.

However, this time, she’s not alone.

Cheryl hears another laugh join hers. Not as loud, but equally endeared.

What catches Cheryl’s attention even more though? It’s a distinctively _feminine_ laugh. 

Cheryl’s eyes widen.

Toni’s dæmon is _female_.

That’s– that’s almost unheard of. 

A same-sex dæmon.

Toni must notice Cheryl’s surprised reaction, because she reaches her arm up then to softly pet her dæmon’s head.

“This is Serpentina,” she says with a smile. “She’s not quite as uh, energetic, as JJ is.”

“She?” Cheryl asks.

“I know, I know,” Toni answers with a playful roll of her eyes. “ _Yes_ , she’s female. _No_ , there’s nothing wrong with me. _Yes_ , I went to the doctors to check. _No_ , it’s not a big deal. It happens. Not a lot, but it does,” she says, almost as if she were repeating a script she’s memorized.

“Guess you get asked about it a lot, huh?” Cheryl can’t help but respond. 

“More than you would think,” Toni snorts.

The two girls smile at each other for a beat then, before Toni breaks the silence.

“So, shall I take JJ’s, uh, enthusiastic response as a sign that you’ll join us?” Toni asks with a smile.

“Oh, yes. Yes, we will,” JJ responds for her – and honestly? 

Cheryl can’t even blame him for the excitement. 

Especially not when Toni and Serpentina are looking at them like _that_.

(Cheryl briefly wonders if there might be some leftover magic somewhere that she’s accidentally stepped on. 

If there is, she’s nothing short of grateful.)

* * *

As it turns out, taking a seat next to a cute girl at the movies is just as nerve-wracking as Cheryl has always imagined.

The thought sort of surprises Cheryl, as she pauses just before sitting down beside Toni.

(It’s not that Cheryl hasn’t had the thoughts before, but...it’s been a while. A while since she’s let her mind wander to that...place.

Girls.

And Cheryl’s undeniable attraction to them.)

“You okay? We still have time to move to another row if you want?” Toni’s voice says, cutting through the haze of Cheryl’s mind.

“No, no. This is satisfactory,” she responds as she quickly sits.

“As long as you’re sure,” Toni says with a smile.

“I am, thank you.”

It’s only a few minutes later when the lights dim and the previews begin. Toni readjusts herself in her seat and Cheryl can’t help but glance her way.

Out of the corner of her eye she spots Serpentina moving, slithering her way up to Toni’s shoulder and heading into the right sleeve of her jacket. Toni then moves the popcorn closer to her right side and shakes it lightly at Cheryl, gesturing for her to take some, which Cheryl does.

It doesn’t happen right away, but a few handfuls of popcorn later, JJ too moves. Cheryl’s not exactly sure what he’s doing, but she’s got a hunch. As soon as JJ reaches her wrist, her _left_ wrist, Cheryl’s pretty sure of his intentions.

As Cheryl reaches in for a another handful, Toni does too.

Their hands softly brush as they meet in the bag.

Serpentina’s head slightly pops out of Toni’s jacket sleeve and she and JJ stare at each other for a beat.

Cheryl feels the blush rise to her cheeks as she quickly pulls her hand back.

Neither girl acknowledges the moment past that.

* * *

“So, uh, Pop’s?” Toni asks as they walk out of the theatre. 

Cheryl had hastily wiped away her tears just before the lights came on, so she really hopes it wasn’t noticeable just how affected she had been by the film.

“That sounds lovely,” Cheryl answers. “Shall we reconvene there?” she asks as they head to the public parking lot just across the street.

“We shall,” Toni playfully answers as she mock salutes at Cheryl, a big smile on her face.

Cheryl can’t help but laugh as she walks to her car and gets in.

“She’s so beautiful,” JJ says just as Cheryl shuts the door.

“Serpentina or Toni?” Cheryl teases.

“Does it matter?” he shoots back and Cheryl laughs.

An honest to god, genuine laugh.

“That’s nice to hear,” JJ quietly says. “It’s been a while since I’ve made you laugh like that,” he continues.

And Cheryl can’t help but feel a pang in her heart at his words.

Because _of course_ he’s noticed.

“That’s not on you, JJ. It’s been...me. Ever since…” Cheryl trails off then, as she fiddles with the car key in her hand. She doesn’t need to finish that sentence. 

He already knows.

“Do you think I’m ugly?” he then asks.

“What? No, never,” Cheryl quickly replies as she reaches over to pick him up in her palm, the two of them eye to eye now.

“I’m not what you wanted me to be,” he continues.

“I’m not who _I_ wanted to be,” Cheryl softly responds.

“Who did you want to be?” he asks her.

And Cheryl really only has one answer.

“Happy. I wanted to be happy.”

A beat passes as they stare at each other.

“Maybe,” he quietly begins to answer, “Maybe we can be.” 

And Cheryl can’t help but smile at him through the tears that have formed in her eyes.

“I love you, JJ. I’m sorry if I don’t always show it.”

“I love you too, Cheryl. Even if you did want me to be an orange tabby.” 

Cheryl laughs at that as she moves to settle him back onto her top.

“You’re perfect just the way you are,” Cheryl responds as she finally puts the key in the ignition and starts her car.

“So are you, Cheryl. So are you.”

And Cheryl can’t help but briefly tense, because she knows _exactly_ what he’s referring to.

“You really think so?” she asks quietly as she begins pulling out of the parking lot.

“Wholeheartedly,” he answers back.

(Magic.

Cheryl is grateful.)

* * *

They arrive at Pop’s a few minutes later and Cheryl dutifully parks beside Toni’s motorcycle, where the other girl is stood waiting for her.

“You didn’t have to wait outside,” Cheryl softly chastises her, given the chill in the air, despite being touched by the gesture.

“It’s cool,” Toni responds with a smile.

With that she gestures over for Cheryl to lead the way as the two head inside.

They take a seat at the counter and promptly give their orders to the waitress on the other side. Cheryl takes the opportunity to set JJ down on the counter, where he immediately tips over a napkin dispenser in order to lay on the actual napkins.

Cheryl hears Toni’s chuckle as she too sets Serpentina loose on the counter, the quiet dæmon taking the opportunity to slowly slither all the way to the other end of the counter.

“So, is everything okay?” Toni asks as the two of them watch Serpentina as she goes.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Cheryl says as she turns to face Toni.

“You just took a sec to get here. Was wondering if maybe you had car trouble or something.”

“No, nothing like that. JJ and I merely got caught up conversing.” 

“About the movie?” Toni asks just as the waitress arrives with their milkshakes. 

“More or less,” Cheryl answers as she takes a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

“It was about you crying during the movie, wasn’t it?” Toni softly teases. “You may think you've mastered the art of silent tears, but I saw you.”

“I never cry at movies. Real life's tragic enough..” Cheryl says trailing off. 

(The world is cruel.)

“Cheryl…” Toni quietly says, her voice almost apologetic.

And it’s then that Cheryl realizes that there are tears in her eyes.

(The fact that her blurry vision hadn’t even registered to her is....something to unpack at another time, Cheryl concludes.)

JJ moves off the napkin dispenser then and crawls over to press himself against the hand Cheryl has wrapped around her milkshake. 

“Happy. That’s what Simon’s mom said he used to be. It’s what I used to be…” she says as her voice cracks. And with that crack, it’s almost like the whole dam bursts. And Cheryl lets it. 

(Weakness.)

“Everyone thinks I'm this loveless monster, but it isn't true,” she continues as she softly cries. “I loved someone who loved me. And my mother destroyed it.”

“You mean your brother Jason? I heard how close you guys were.”

“No, not him…” Cheryl pauses then. Let’s herself take a moment, before she dives into the unknown.

Into the abyss.

(She knows that what will stare back is herself. 

And maybe, just maybe, Cheryl is finally ready for it.)

“Her name was Heather. She was my best friend in junior high. She used to sleep over every weekend. Until one night, my mother caught us in the same bed. She said I was _deviant_.”

(The world is cruel.

Cheryl Blossom knows it well – has lived through it every single fucking day.)

“Cheryl,” Toni’s soft voice says. “I am so sorry. But you have to know your mother's wrong. You're not loveless. You're not deviant. Okay?”

Toni’s hand moves to softly cup Cheryl’s and Cheryl feels as if her entire heart has skipped a beat.

(Cheryl can’t even remember the last time someone’s touch was so tender.)

“You're sensational,” Toni finishes.

And _oh_ , the look in her eyes.

They hold each other’s stare for a beat until Cheryl feels it.

Feels _her_.

The smooth skin of Serpentina as she glides by Cheryl’s other hand and moves to gently wrap herself around JJ.

Cheryl feels the air leave her lungs.

You don’t just touch another dæmon.   
You don’t just _touch_ another person’s soul. 

And yet.

Cheryl’s eyes widen as she realizes what has just happened. She quickly locks eyes with Toni and the look the other girl gives her….

(Magic.)  
(Magic.)   
(Magic.)

* * *

Cheryl wipes her face not too long after, quietly thankful for her waterproof mascara, before returning to drinking what’s left of her milkshake.

A feeling in her chest she can only describe as... _relief._

A weight that’s been lifted off her shoulders.

(And Cheryl thinks of how far a little kindness can take you.)

She and Toni stay quiet as they finish up their drinks, only exchanging the softest of smiles. 

No words are really necessary. 

As they finish up, Cheryl takes a hold of JJ and places him on her usual spot, before she pulls out her wallet from her purse and hands over more than enough to cover both drinks.

Toni protests as Serpentina makes her way up Toni’s arm and to her neck, but Cheryl simply gives her a playful smile as she stands and walks out of the diner. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Toni says with a laugh as she follows her out. “I could have paid for mine.” 

“But I paid for it instead. And would you look at that? The sky hasn’t fallen because of it,” Cheryl snarks playfully at her, causing Toni to roll her eyes – a smile still on her face, however.

The two lock eyes then, as Cheryl continues, “I...had a really nice time tonight, Toni. Thank you.”

“The best time,” JJ adds, causing Cheryl to blush and Toni to laugh softly.

Toni opens her mouth to answer but quickly shuts it. Another thought seemingly invading her mind.

“Who says it has to end?” she asks and Cheryl raises an eyebrow at that. “It’s still relatively early. We could, I dunno. Drive around for a bit. You have a curfew?”

“I wouldn’t care for it, even if I did.”

Toni chuckles at that, before continuing, “Well, is that a yes?”

Cheryl nods at her and not a beat later, she feels JJ excitedly give a lap around her neck.

Toni smiles widely at him.

“Well, let’s go,” she says as she begins to walk over to their parked vehicles. It’s then that Cheryl notices she’s got her keys in hand.

“Oh, absolutely not,” Cheryl proclaims, causing Toni to turn to her with a confused look on her face. “I’m not messing up my hair. If we’re going, it’s in my car. With the top up.”

Toni shakes her head at her, an amused look on her face now instead.

“No problem, princess. But I’m driving.”

Cheryl freezes at the proclamation. She opens her mouth to try to...answer? Explain? She doesn’t know, but it’s obvious Toni notices her apprehension.

“Cheryl? I was mostly joking. I don’t mind– ”

“It’s Jason’s car,” JJ suddenly says, giving Toni all the explanation she needs, if the look on her face is any indication.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Like I said, I don’t mind–”

“It’s fine,” Cheryl says cutting her off, a burst of confidence reaching her. “Here,” she says handing the keys over.

“Cheryl–”

“It’s fine, Toni. Let’s go,” she says with a steadier smile than she was expecting.

She leads the way then, walking over to the passenger side door and waiting for Toni to get in and unlock the car.

As they both get in, Toni fiddles with the keys in her hand.

“There’s still time to change your mind,” she says softly.

“Toni.”

The girl turns to her and the two lock eyes once more.

“Just...don’t scratch the paint.”

Toni smiles at that, before finally putting the key in the ignition and bringing the car to life.

“Do you have a middle name?” Toni suddenly asks as she begins to pull out of the parking lot.

“What?”

“Do you have a middle name?”

“Yes, why?” Cheryl asks with suspicion as she watches Toni carefully exit Pop’s and get them on their way.

“What is it?”

“Why?”

“What is it?” Toni stubbornly repeats with an amused smile on her face.

“Marjorie,” Cheryl caves. _“Why?”_

“Cheryl Marjorie Blossom,” Toni then says, her voice faux defiant, “I am _nothing_ if not a conscientious driver.”

Cheryl can’t help but shake her head at Toni’s antics. All the pestering just to be able to full-name here? Ridiculous.

(Cheryl can’t also help but smile at it all. Struggles to remember the last time bantering with someone was fun, rather than just her lashing out.)

“That’s a big word, Ms….”

“Topaz. Toni Topaz.”

“I’m aware,” Cheryl responds with a roll of her eyes. “But no way is your first name _just_ Toni. And don’t you have a middle name?”

“Nope. To both.”

“Oh, come _on_.”

“Not happening, Cheryl.”

“Is it that embarrassing?” JJ asks, helping Cheryl tease her.

Cheryl sets him on the rearview mirror then, one of the other places he enjoys hanging from.

“Not happening, _both_ of you,” Toni grumbles, clearly fighting to keep herself from smiling.

“Oh, it’s definitely embarrassing,” Cheryl says as she stage whispers to JJ.

“That’s so sad, huh?” JJ continues.

“It really is.”

“You guys suck,” Toni playfully complains.

Before Cheryl can respond, another voice is heard.

“Antoinette.”

Cheryl freezes.

It’s Serpentina.

It’s the first time, _all night_ , that she’s said a word.

Cheryl quickly turns to look and sees as Serpentina slithers over Toni’s arm, makes it all the way to the steering wheel, before speaking again.

“Toni is short for Antoinette,” she says, speaking again, just as she jumps to reach the rearview mirror. She effortlessly wraps herself around it, allowing her to hang from it alongside JJ. 

Cheryl turns back to look at Toni and sees the deep blush on the other girl’s cheeks.

Cheryl feels her heart fill with warmth.

“Antoinette Topaz,” she softly says then. “It’s nice.”

“Shut up.”

Cheryl softly laughs at Toni’s response, before she looks back over to the hanging twosome. Watches as Serpentina purposefully presses herself against JJ.

Feels her heart skip a beat yet again.

* * *

“Is this Hookup Hill?” Cheryl asks with a raised eyebrow as they approach the top of a hill Toni has taken them to.

“Been here before have you?” Toni teases.

“No, but I _have_ heard all of the rumors about how this is the football team’s go-to place. Didn’t realize the practice extended past Riverdale High.”

“Oh, it’s the other way around, babe,” Toni condescendingly responds. “Us Southsiders have been coming up here for generations – seeing as this place _is_ technically on the Southside. In fact, I think it was one of the Serpents who first brought his Riverdale High sweetheart here, which caused you guys to jack it from us.”

“Well, now that we’ve rectified history,” Cheryl shoots back with an eye roll. “Is this seriously where you wanted to go?”

“I didn’t bring you up here because it’s some cliché hook-up spot, Cheryl.”

“Then why did you bring me up here then?” Cheryl asks just as Toni parks the car.

It seems, despite the place’s reputation, that tonight is a slow night up here. There are no other cars around – but before Cheryl can ponder the fact any longer, she hears the car automatically putting the top down.

She looks up then and is left speechless at the sight of the night sky.

“Wow.”

“That’s why,” Toni softly responds. “Best view of the stars you’re ever gonna get in Riverdale.”

Cheryl can’t help but keep her eyes on the stars. The sky full of them tonight, with not a single cloud in sight. 

(Magic.

In all sorts of forms.)

* * *

They stick around there for a while, eventually even going so far as to turning on the radio. 

At some point, JJ begins to hum along to one of the songs playing and Cheryl can’t help but join him. It’s something they always used to do when they were alone in the car.

(Cheryl can’t actually remember the last time they did it, which makes her realize how much she’s missed it.)

To their surprise though, a few songs later, Toni joins in.

Soon, the humming turns to full-blown singing between the three of them.

When the song finishes, Cheryl can’t help but breathlessly tease Toni about it.

“You knew all the words,” she says with a shit-eating grin.

“It’s a classic.”

“A badass biker chick and yet you know all of Taylor Swift by heart. I guess people really do contain multitudes.”

“It’s a _classic_ , Cheryl.”

“She’s got a full playlist of–”

“Serpentina!” Toni shouts cutting off her dæmon in a panicked voice.

Cheryl just laughs and laughs.

* * *

“Where are we?”

“The Whyte Wyrm. It’s a Serpent bar,” Toni answers as they pull up to the place.

They stuck around Hookup Hill for a bit longer, before Toni decided it was time to move on to the next place. 

(Cheryl can’t help but wish the had stayed there longer.)

“I promise, it’s safe for you to be here,” Toni answers, mistaking Cheryl’s hesitance for fear of the Southside. “You’re with me.”

A beat passes before Cheryl answers.

“This is the place…” she trails off unable to finish her sentence.

It takes Toni a second, but the moment her eyes widen Cheryl knows she’s put it together.

“Shit. _Shit_. Fuck, I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry, Cheryl. It totally slipped my mind. We can go somewhere els–”

“No.”

And the steadiness of her voice surprises even her.

“I...I want to go in,” she says locking eyes with Toni.

“There’s still time to change your mind,” the other girl answers, echoing her comment from earlier in the night. 

(And it’s the reminder of all that she’s accomplished tonight that gives her the strength to do this even more.)

Cheryl walks out of the car and marches straight into the bar.

Upon entering, she releases a breath. 

It’s not some otherworldly place. It’s...just a bar.

Cheryl takes a look around and spots a few older men and women at the bar, their dæmons mostly dogs by the looks of it, sitting at their feet. A couple of younger looking Serpents stand by the pool tables and dart boards on the other side of the room. From a glance, Cheryl spots the occasional snake, cat, and even one warthog dæmon, but once again, it’s mostly dog dæmons sitting beside them. 

Just a bar.

Before either she or Toni can say anything, a voice calls out to them.

“Yo’ Topaz!” a tall Serpent shouts at them. Cheryl recognizes him as one of the two that always hangs around Toni at school.

Toni smiles at her as she leads the way over to the pool table the boy is playing at.

Once they’re closer to him, Cheryl spots his dæmon resting on his shoulder.

A monarch butterfly. 

The visual juxtaposition of the two not lost on Cheryl.

“Hey Sweets,” Toni greets him before making introductions. “Cheryl this is Sweet Pea and Leah. Sweet Pea, this is Cheryl and JJ.”

The boy merely raises an eyebrow at her before turning back to Toni.

“Where’s Fogarty?”

“Ditched me.”

“What an ass,” Sweet Pea says with a playful roll of his eyes. Clearly not holding any true animosity for the other boy.

“I know. Cheryl here was kind enough to keep me company instead,” Toni says then, shooting Cheryl a smile.

“You think he’s got a new boy-toy lined up?” Sweet Pea then casually asks as he takes his turn at the table he’s playing at.

(And how casually he does so, how his voice holds no judgement...it touches Cheryl in a way she hadn't expected.

Multitudes indeed.)

“Maybe so,” Toni hums.

“Or,” Sweet Pea continues after sinking in his last ball before the eight. “You think he’s got himself some stuck up rich bitch looking to make Daddy angry?”

“Who even knows. That man has game and no shame.”

Sweet Pea snorts just as he makes the final shot, winning handily, as Cheryl spots the table still filled with the other Serpent’s balls. It’s then that Cheryl notices that the man has a sloth dæmon, which is hanging from his back.

Leah suddenly flutters above the table in excitement, before landing on the cue ball.

“So we playing or what?” he then says as the guy hands him a $20, before walking away.

“Me and Cheryl against you?” Toni asks with a raised eyebrow.

“It is the only way it would be fair,” Leah says from her place.

Toni scoffs, turning to Cheryl then.

And well, Cheryl has never been one to resist a challenge.

* * *

Turns out, Sweet Pea’s cockiness regarding the game is well placed.

The boy lulls them into a false sense of security early on, before he finally sinks all of his balls in one turn.

Before either Cheryl or Toni can complain about the loss, another voice cuts in.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” an older, and very clearly drunk, Serpent says as he approaches their table. The man has a snake dæmon wrapped around his entire right arm, its head on the man’s wrist. “The Northside’s very own princess. The hell you doin’ here?” he then says.

“Back off,” Toni firmly says, stepping in front of Cheryl.

“Or what?” the man says, bending down to be at eye level with Toni. A gross grin on his face.

“How about we all just relax?” Sweet Pea says then from his place on the other side of the table.

The man raises his arms up as he playfully shrugs. As he goes to put them down though, he reaches out past Toni, clearly intending to touch Cheryl’s hair.

Toni’s right arm gets in the way before the man can do so, aggressively pushing his hand away.

A snake’s hiss is heard.

_Serpentina._

“Yo’, cool it dude!” Sweet Pea says as he quickly rounds the table and shoves the man to get him on his way.

“I’m going, I’m going,” the man says with a drunken laugh as he walks back over to the bar.

“Yeah, we’re out,” Toni says as Sweet Pea turns back to her.

The other boy nods at them understandingly as they begin to walk back towards the entrance.

“Yo’ remember I’m coming over tomorrow!” he shouts at them as they leave.

“I’m not doing your homework for you!” Toni shouts back as the boy laughs.

* * *

It’s a few minutes later, as the two sit back in the car, when Toni finally addresses Cheryl.

“I’m sorry,” she says with a sigh. “Some of the older Serpents, they can…still be so stuck in their old ways.”

“It’s okay,” Cheryl answers. “I get it. Thank you, though, for defending me.” 

She lowers her gaze then, her eyes locked with Serpentina’s, as the dæmon still hangs from Toni’s neck. “Both of you,” she adds.

“Always.”

And Cheryl’s almost not surprised that it’s Serpentina that answers her.

Almost.

* * *

They drive around for the rest of the night, going so far as to heading to a 24 hour gas station just on the outskirts of town for some candy.

The night is full of music and laughter and for Cheryl, watching as Serpentina and JJ spend the entire time on the car’s dash.

JJ had fallen off the rearview mirror at one point, when Toni had swerved to avoid a pothole. It hadn’t even been that harsh of a jerk, but JJ hadn’t been holding on properly and had fallen right onto Toni’s lap. The other girl had very obviously tensed and respectfully kept her hands on the steering wheel.

Cheryl had frozen.

(Her first instinct had been, of course, to reach for him herself. However, when the image of Toni picking him up had flashed in her mind, Cheryl had felt as if she had almost short-circuited.

.

.

.

She wanted her to. 

Maybe not _now_ but…

Cheryl wanted someone else to touch her dæmon.

It’s the first time the thought had ever crossed her mind.)

Before Cheryl could finally react though, Serpentina had stretched herself to reach over to the spider dæmon. JJ had crawled up her body, before allowing the snake dæmon to move them over to the car’s dashboard. Serpentina had then wrapped herself fully around JJ, forming a protective cocoon around him.

(Cheryl had let herself briefly take in the significance of the action then.

Had found her heart full in a way it hadn’t been in a very long time.)

* * *

“Left or Right?” Toni asks at one point, and Cheryl notices that they’re on their way back to the Northside. Which makes sense, as the sun is soon to rise. Cheryl takes a second to get her bearings before she realizes the choice in front of them: the road on the left will take them right by Sweetwater River, while the road on the right will take them through the main road.

“Left,” Cheryl says, but feels herself get tense despite her answer.

“Right,” JJ says a beat later, his voice slightly muffled by Serpentina’s body.

(And Cheryl sometimes forgets just how truly well he knows her. 

How he _is_ her. 

In all her fucked up glory.)

Toni doesn’t say anything despite hearing conflicting instructions. She keeps her eyes firmly on the road ahead and, instead, Cheryl suddenly feels as Toni’s right hand softly presses itself against Cheryl’s left, which she has laying over her thigh. Cheryl swallows as she turns her hand and allows Toni to intertwine their fingers. Feels as she gently squeezes her hand.

Cheryl looks back up to the road then and notices it.

Toni turned right.

Cheryl squeezes back.

* * *

They arrive back at Pop’s just as the sun is beginning to rise. 

(Cheryl almost can’t believe the night she’s had. It feels like something out of a movie.

Magic.)

Toni parks then, right beside her bike. She reaches over for Serpentina, the dæmon wrapping itself around her arm just as Toni exits the car. 

Cheryl takes a hold of JJ a beat later, before she too exits and then rounds the car.

“Tonight was, uh, a lot of fun,” Toni says with a smile.

“It was,” Cheryl returns.

Before either one can say anything else, Cheryl watches as Serpentina slithers over to Toni’s jacket pocket and softly nudges Toni’s cell phone out of it.

Cheryl laughs while Toni shakes her head, a prominent blush on her cheeks.

“Jesus,” Toni says. “And here I thought I was playing it cool.” 

Cheryl doesn’t answer as she herself reaches for Toni’s jacket pocket in order to take the other girl’s phone. 

As she reaches for it, however, Serpentina lets it drop deeper into the pocket – which causes Cheryl to accidentally graze the dæmon. 

Cheryl freezes then, unsure of how to best proceed.

She’s saved from the mental debate almost instantly, as Serpentina presses herself against Cheryl’s palm. Cheryl follows her lead then, softly brushing her fingers along the serpent dæmon’s head as she hears Toni exhale.

Cheryl looks up at the other girl’s face and sees that her eyes are closed. Toni swallows then.

JJ suddenly moves, taking a lap around Cheryl's neck.

Cheryl exhales too as she then ceases her caresses and finally reaches for the other girl’s phone.

(Neither of them say anything about it then.

A stolen moment.)

She turns the phone around in her hand then, so that Toni can input her passcode. The other girl does so without hesitation.

Cheryl wastes no time in typing in her number and then sending herself a text so that she has Toni’s. She hands her the phone back then.

“I’ll see you at school on Monday?” Cheryl quietly asks, breaking their mutual silence.

“Be there with bells on,” Toni answers just as softly.

* * *

When Cheryl finally gets back home, she lays in her bed but is utterly unable to sleep.

The excitement coursing through her veins having her too wired.

“JJ it was _so_ perfect, wasn’t it?”

“It was,” he answers back.

“It feels like a dream,” she says as she thinks back to their entire night. 

(To Toni & Serpentina.)

A few beats later, she speaks aloud again.

“I love feeling like this,” she softly confesses to JJ.

“Me too,” he quietly answers back.

“I think I’m...happy.”

A beat passes before he speaks again.

“We’re okay.”

Cheryl takes a moment to consider his comment, before answering with what she knows to be true in her heart.

“Yeah, JJ. We are.”

* * *

Come Monday morning, Cheryl arrives at Riverdale High and spots Toni standing by her motorcycle waiting for her. 

Serpentina around her neck.

And Cheryl can’t help but think.

The world can be cruel.  
The world can be devastating.

But also.

The world can be kind.  
The world can be magic.

And Cheryl Blossom is nothing short of thankful for it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hope to see you guys soon! 💕
> 
> and as always, feel free to come say hi over on my [tumblr](https://distractioncake.tumblr.com/) ✨


End file.
